Godzilla:Invasion
by skyrunner
Summary: Sequel to Godzilla:Armageddon. Read the title and you should get an idea what this one might be about. Hint: many sixties and just about all the seventies Godzilla movies involve a similar plotline.
1. Default Chapter

A few things I want to make note of for this first chapter. Number one; there is a very corny joke in here, so have fun looking for it. Also, this is probably the most obvious foreshadowing of any Godzilla story. Thirdly, expect a pretty long wait for the next batch of chapters, because this time I'm making the story as I post it rather than beforehand (might as well try everything once). And lastly, don't expect as much action as Godzilla: Armageddon but more of a character based story. The result will probably be a lackluster sequel, but so what! Oh well, on with the show! The Skyrunner  
  
Disclaimer:  
All monsters presented in this fictional tale are property of Toho Co  
Ltd, with the exception of Armageddon, which is property of Jamal Stone.  
Now on with the show!  
  
Skyrunner  
Productions  
  
Presenting the monsters of  
Toho co ltd  
  
Osaka, Japan 9:11 AM local time July 20, 2025  
  
Osaka, having been left untouched in the most recent monster invasion, has prospered exceedingly. It has become an industrial center of the world, and its factories produce many of the materials used by the Earth Defense Force.  
The citizens of the Osaka were just heading to work when an earthquake began to rock the city. A ten story building near the coast collapsed in the quake's epicenter and a low growl echoed from the smoke. Already people had begun evacuating the vicinity frantically, determined to avoid whatever creature was bursting from the ground.  
The growl sounded again, and this time its burrowing owner crawled from the smoke. Baragon, a horned, back armored, quadruped, 120 foot tall dinosaur, stepped into the morning light. He roared again and charged at the nearest building, a large factory. The wide building crumbled under Baragon's assault, its occupants being crushed under the rumble. After destroying the building, Baragon began digging through the wreckage, eating any humans he found. Suddenly his meal was interrupted when the ocean exploded. Baragon turned to tower of water and waited for its opponent to show itself. He would have been much better off running away.  
As the water fell it revealed a two hundred foot tall, charcoal gray, mutant dinosaur. Godzilla roared his familiar, terror-striking growl. Baragon returned the cry by leaping with his frog-like legs. He latched himself onto Godzilla's arm. Godzilla quickly grabbed the dinosaur's neck and squeezed, forcing Baragon to release his grip. Godzilla threw the monster down into the water, creating another splash of water. Baragon quickly turned back on his feet and began digging. Godzilla reached down and grabbed the burrower's tail and pulled. He lifted Baragon out of his hole and threw him onto land.  
Baragon, realizing this was going to be a one-side battle, turned and began leaping away. On the first leap Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow and a ball of blue light appeared in his mouth. On the second leap Godzilla fired his atomic heat beam. The energy beam punched into Baragon's armored back and through his body, creating a hole in a thirty structure. Baragon fell into the building, causing it to collapse onto his body. Godzilla roared in victory and prepared to accept his prize, a healthy Baragon meal, but something distant began calling to him. Godzilla stared into space for a moment, trying to remember where he heard this physic call before. It suddenly came to him after a minute. This call was not only something he hadn't heard since the age of the dinosaurs ended, but it meant something Godzilla had hoped for since that day. Godzilla almost jumped back into the ocean and sped slightly south-westward, swimming to the one and only thing on Earth that could change Godzilla's path. Another one.  
  
In 2015 a group of meteors came to the Earth. They released for monsters, Destroyah, an oxygen destroying monster; SpaceGodzilla; a crystal life form that assumed the form of them most powerful creature on the planet; King Ghidorah, a three headed golden dragon that spread terror through all life; and Armageddon, a monster with unimaginable power. In battling the monsters the Three Mechs of the Earth Defense Force were destroyed, and considerable damage was wrought on several major cities, but all was not lost for Godzilla came to rescue the planet. By transforming into a super version of himself Godzilla destroyed Armageddon and saved the world from Armageddon.  
In the past decade the EDF has amplified its defensive strategies and weapons. Spacestations known simply as defense platforms have been place in orbit. The Super X and MechaGodzilla have also been rebuilt, dubbed the Super X-2 and the Mecha-2. The two machines are remote controlled and also have the special ability to combine into the Mecha-X or Super MechaGodzilla. These new machines along with Godzilla are expected to protect to the planet. The only flaw is if Godzilla doesn't participate then the Mechs may not be enough. Coming from the deepest reaches of space is a new trial that will test humankind's ability to protect itself....  
  
Godzilla  
Invasion 


	2. A Swarm and Something New

Hong Kong, China A few hours later  
  
Hong Kong, another untouched city, had become a bustling business city. Shining skyscrapers stood proudly throughout the city, rising hundreds of feet into the sky. Hong Kong had become what Tokyo and New York had once been; loud, crowded cities.  
All the elevated screens scattered throughout the city showed the brief battle in Osaka that had taken place earlier. People were now ignoring these images, having already heard everything the news had to saw and confident no monster would attack without meeting the formidable Earth Defense Force. Unfortunately, the nearest EDF patrol was an hour away.  
Without warning a group of buzzing shapes appeared from the north. The sirens sounded throughout the city and people immediately went into frenzy. A minute later a dozen orange praying mantis descended upon Hong Kong. They ranged from fifteen to a hundred feet in length and made deep crunching sounds with their mandibles.  
Wasting no time many of the insects began eating whatever they grabbed. The larger mantis clung to the sides of buildings and ripped them to pieces, causing people to plummet to the ground, becoming found for the smaller bugs. High above in the sky EDF bombers struggled to lock their bombs onto the frantic monsters amongst the skyscrapers. A missed bomb could cause hundreds of lives, but the hesitation was coasting just as many. Then, before a decision could be made, a set of spiked dorsal plates began to rise from the sea. The owner broke through the waves and quickly strolled onto land and roared the bell-like Godzilla roar; only this one was noticeably shriller. This monster resembled Godzilla from the dorsal plates to the stature, but with three noticeable differences. The dorsal plates were far more erratic and stuck out farther from the monster's back. The skin was a green-blue rather than the charcoal gray. Also, this Godzilla was eighty feet tall. Immediately a thirty foot praying mantis noticed the little Godzilla and landed a few meters in front of it. It stood half its length, hardly threatening to the monster, but the mantis maintained illogical confidence. It shrieked and leaped at the Godzilla. The mutant reptile quickly stepped to the side, raised its tail, and then brought it down on the praying mantis. The monster hit the ground with a thunderous crash and an equally audible crunch as its exoskeleton was crushed. Yellow fluid began to ooze from the cracks in the insect's body. The little Godzilla began marching inward and was met by a trio of eight foot mantis before it reached an intersection. Two stood in front and behind the Godzilla, while another hovered above its head. The mutant roared and charged forward, lowering its body to head butts the first mantis. The bug jumped above the monster's head and joined the hovering one. The Godzilla turned, roared, and jumped into the air. It grabbed the praying mantis' abdomen and pulled it down. The little Godzilla threw the insect into a steel skyscraper, the building collapsing on the creature. The other landed mantis leaped at the Godzilla. The little Godzilla ducked and let the insect cut itself on the sharp spikes of the silver plates. It left its yellow blood on the plates and continued to pour out the goop as it glided towards a glass skyscraper, crashing into the building, shattering the glass, and landing in the street beyond. The hovering mantis shrieked and began flying away, above the Godzilla and the glass skyscraper. Determined to exterminate these creatures the little Godzilla effortlessly marched through the skyscraper, causing it to slowly crash to the ground, spraying glass and dust everywhere. Upon plowing through the building the little Godzilla found itself in a large open park. The remaining nine mantises of the swarm had all collected in the green, grassy park. The Godzilla roared ferociously and charged into the swarm. The insects all parted then surrounded the small, mutant dinosaur. Immediately they began clawing and punching the Godzilla with their claws and chewing with their mandibles. The little Godzilla screamed in pain, then in anger. It took a deep breath as the assault continued, and then its dorsal plates began to glow a bright red. An orange, red ball of fire began to grow inside the Godzilla's mouth. It aimed directly at a large mantis that had climbed up its body and was preparing to chew at the Godzilla's face. The Godzilla then exhaled, firing the fireball into the mantis' face. The creature's head vaporized and the rest of its body fell turned to cinders in the explosion. The other monsters suddenly retreated, disappearing behind the buildings. The Godzilla roared as its bleeding wounds began to regenerate. A brave pair of hundred foot mantis appeared from their hiding spots. The little Godzilla charged another fireball and fired. The ball moved faster than the insect could move, and the monster was instantly obliterated. The other bug tried to charge at the Godzilla, its claws raised, but was met with a powerful tail swipe. The tail struck the entire body of the insect and it flew across the park into a steel and glass building complex. The Godzilla charged another fireball, then turned and fired again, destroying a seemingly random skyscraper. The mantis hiding on the side was quickly consumed by the fireball. As the explosion died away the city became deadly silent. The little Godzilla growled, hating the anxious wait for another attack. It knew only five praying mantises remained and that they could be coordinating an attack at this very moment. After waiting a full minute the Godzilla took matters into its own hands. It rushed over to a steel tower and dug its claws in the side. With amazing speed the monster began to climb, scaling the building ten times it height. Suddenly a mantis appeared from the other side of the park, flying incredibly fast for something of its size. The Godzilla suddenly proved its reflexes were lighting fast, striking at the charging monster with its tail. The force of the tail cracked its exoskeleton, and the fall to the ground finished the death blow. Another mantis crawled from around the side of the building and swung its claw at the Godzilla's head. The reptile ducked then reached up and grabbed the claw in its mouth. It twisted its neck and the bug lost its grip on the skyscraper. The Godzilla let go and the mantis began falling. Just as it opened its wings a fireball tore into its back, exploding the bug in an orange ball of fire. The little Godzilla finally scaled the tower and clung to the side, looking out over the city. It found the orange forms of the remaining three insects, grouped together as if in a huddle. The Godzilla then did the unbelievable. It leaped from the building it clung to and seemed to glide to where the mantises were grouped together. The bugs saw the Godzilla with their massive glowing eyes and allowed the monster to land between them. The force of the landing caused a small quake then shook the bugs off their feet and created numerous cracks in the ground. The Godzilla had also produced a small crater, and found it had also broken its legs. The mantises took this to their advantage and quickly descended on the Godzilla, forgetting what had happened the last time the monster was swarmed. As before the Godzilla charged a fireball and fired at one of the insects, exploding it easily. The other two retreated again, but this time they did not get far. One was consumed by another fireball, which distracted the other, causing it to crash headfirst into a building. Its head was crushed and its limp body began to slide down the tower, leaving yellow blood streaks. With all its opponents destroyed the Godzilla roared in victory for several minutes, marching back to the park all the while. It then did something a Godzilla had never been seen to do. It yawned and laid on the ground, curling into a ball like a cat then falling asleep. 


	3. The EDF HQ

Thank you, Godzilla4eva for reviewing this story, even though you did have mostly negative comments. I appreciate them anyway. I will truly begin to make extra effort to proofread this story. I also apologize for the terrible errors in the previous chapter. I know this isn't a good excuse, but I was not in peak writing condition when I wrote that. I'll have to make a note to correct all grammar and logic errors I made. Hopefully this chapter will show improvement, but if they don't then I'll just have to take a very long break from writing to improve my skills (or lack thereof).  
  
Skyrunner  
  
Rocky Mountains, United States A short while afterwards  
  
The new HQ for the Earth Defense Force had been relocated to an isolated part of the Rocky Mountains in America. Before resigning as Chief of the EDF, Vanessa Stevenson had made sure the headquarters was located in a safe, secure place.  
  
The command center of the HQ was absolutely massive. As of now the current Chief of the EDF, David Robinson, was relaxing in the control box overlooking the gigantic room. The box gave a clear view of the ten rows of occupied consoles and six huge plasma screens. One screen showed the carcass of Baragon, while another was an overhead view of the sleeping Godzilla. Another showed a satellite heat image of the larger Godzilla. A mountain surrounded by tanks and mechs was on another screen. The remaining screens showed images of the orbiting defense platforms.  
  
"What's the status of the Rodan?" David asked.  
  
"Why don't you look at the screen with the mountain?" replied Carmen Bodega. She was the director and only human member of the new EDF branch known as the Monster Tracking System. The MTS had been created to maintain a close watch on all monsters and any abnormal activity on and around the Earth.  
  
"If you're going to be a smartass I can just fire you and leave the Monster Tracking System to the computers," David said.  
  
Carmen sighed and tapped a command on her computer. The mountain screen zoomed in closer to the mountain.  
  
"Still inactive apparently," Carmen said. "Maybe it's making a nest."  
  
"By itself?" David wondered.  
  
"It may be an asexual creature. We've never seen Rodan's mate, and we have seen multiple Rodan's together," Carmen explained.  
  
"Wouldn't that imply that they're mates?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Richard Carlton said, waking from his nap. He was the remote controller of the Super X-2. He yawned and continued, "Rodans have shown pack hunting behavior in large groups, and then suddenly they split off. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, those Rodans have been destroyed before they had a chance to lay eggs. Either that or they disappeared for a while to lay eggs."  
  
"That's a very good hypothesis," Carmen complimented.  
  
The right entrance to the command box slid open and Jessica Vera Robinson walked through. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" David asked jokingly.  
  
"No, I just wanted to save the smell and wetness so I can rub it all over you," she retorted and strolled over to run her hands through David's hair.  
  
"Well, I'll love it because it's from you," David said and kissed Jessica's hand.  
  
"You old people are disgusting. Aren't you supposed to be avoiding each other and arguing and what not?" Richard said.  
  
"Personally, I think their marriage is the reason Jessica's the commander of the Mecha-2," said Carmen.  
  
"That's not true at all," Jessica retorted.  
  
"Yeah, I made her the controller of Mecha-2 because of her skills," David said.  
  
"I wonder what kind of skill's he's talking about," Richard whispered.  
  
"Any idea where Godzilla's headed," Jessica inquired.  
  
"As of now he appears to be heading towards that smaller Godzilla," Carmen answered nonchalantly. "David, why didn't you make me a scientist!?" she exclaimed without warning. "This is the equivalent of watching a flower grow. Sometimes it's pretty, but it's really boring and pointless!"  
  
"We've had this talk three times this week," David replied tiredly. "You don't have the necessary education for such a position. This is what you're good at right now because just about anyone can do it. Once you get the necessary degrees in biology and chemistry and a whole lot of other sciences, then I can make you a scientist of some sort."  
  
"But that'll take years!" Carmen exclaimed.  
  
"What's that on the screen?" Richard abruptly asked.  
  
Everyone turned back to the plasma screens and noticed a growing field of yellow light on the screen focused away from the Earth.  
  
"That could be bad," David muttered. He flicked a switch on his console and said, "Activate all the defense platforms to level two," he ordered with the loudspeaker.  
  
Space above the Earth  
  
The expanding field of yellow light continued to grow until it became a disk three miles in diameter. The field then collapsed and revealed a massive alien ship. The ship's arrow-like nose was pointed towards the Earth. The long, silver triangle extended back a mile to split off into two other triangles. The rear triangles faced away from each other at a forty- five degree angle and each was a mile long and colored purple.  
  
Without warning orange lances of light exploded from unseen sources. These energy blasts zoomed towards the defensive platforms at the speed of light. In a matter of seconds every platform in range of the alien starship was destroyed. The ship suddenly began moving without any visible propulsion. Slowly it rounded the Earth and began unleashing its destructive power upon the platforms orbiting on the other side of the planet. Then the UFO became completely motionless, as if it had entered a slumber. With the orbital platforms destroyed the Earth no longer had a defense in space against the coming invasion. 


	4. More UFOs and Something Interesting

"The entire orbital defense system, decimated," David murmured.  
  
"At least we still have the Mechs," Jessica said.  
  
"A decade of preparation against enemies from space, and this is what happens," David continued. "They didn't even give off a single shot."  
  
"We can rebuild honey, don't worry," Jessica reassured him.  
  
"Uh, Chief, you might me interested in this," Carmen said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That ship just...made more ships."  
  
In orbit the alien starship suddenly produced three new starships, each identical, silver, pear-shaped and a hundred feet long. The smaller end appeared to be the front. A hole occupied the right side of the nose of each pear-ship. Then, with no apparent momentum, the silver ships sped down to the Earth.  
  
"The new ships have entered the atmosphere," Carmen announced. "One's stopping in Seattle. Another is stopping in London, and the third is in Sapporo."  
  
"Deploy the air defenses," David ordered.  
  
Seattle  
  
The pear-ship in Seattle flew over to the Space Needle and connected itself with the structure, crushing the actual needle atop the building. A minute later people began experiencing difficulties with their electricity. Televisions turned to static, lights switched themselves on and off, microwaves exploded. The electrical disturbances coupled with the alien spaceship were more than enough to make the citizens of Seattle panic. People ran from their homes and jobs and tried to drive away from the Space Needle and the spaceship, and found their cars unaffected by the disturbances.  
  
A squadron of EDF jets finally arrived. These maser equipped ships began strafing the silver ship, firing their energy cannons and missiles. The explosions soon engulfed the ship, and the jets halted their assault for a moment. Before the fire and smoke could clear a powerful shockwave shot out from the ship, pushing away the cloud.  
  
"The UFO is undamaged! It's like we didn't even touch it!" the squadron commander exclaimed.  
  
The alien ship suddenly produced another shockwave that spread throughout the entire skyline. All the fighters became balls of fire once the pulse hit them. On the other side of the world the other alien ships experienced a similar, brief skirmish.  
  
Hong Kong, China 1:13 AM  
  
The entire city of Hong Kong was nearly empty of civilian life. Troops, maser tanks, hover-fighters, and jets occupied the island metropolis now. Hover-fighters, as they name would suggest, hovered over the park the little Godzilla was sleeping in. One hover-fighter equipped with special arms hovered close to the Godzilla. Its arms proceeded to collect small blood and skin samples, acting very slowly and softly so not to wake the monster. The process took nearly fifteen minutes, but when it was done the Godzilla still slept and the hover-fighter was able to jet away with the blood and skin samples.  
  
EDF HQ Several hours later  
  
"Still no activity from the aliens?" David asked as he returned to the command box with a tray carrying cups of coffee in hand. Jessica, Carmen, Richard, and the five other officers now in the command box all took their own cups and returned to their work.  
  
"No activity, but we have discovered something," said a science officer. "The three UFOs appear to be have connected to the internet."  
  
"Why would they be doing that?" David wondered.  
  
"To collect information on Earth and its habits," Richard suggested.  
  
"And what about the Godzilla samples?"  
  
"Oh, you're going to love this one," Jessica said.  
  
"Well, we've found some very interesting things on our new Godzilla," another scientist began. "For one, if our equipment is telling the truth, this new Godzilla and the original monster that's heading towards Hong Kong are directly related."  
  
"You mean there's a son of Godzilla now?" asked David.  
  
Everyone then smiled as Carmen replied, "daughter, actually."  
  
"Of course, we can't be entirely sure since their mutations might make different rules of gender, but the little Godzilla seems to have double X chromosomes," the science officer explained.  
  
"So do we give her a new gender specific name?" David wondered. "I was thinking Godzilla X, because of the whole X chromosome thing," suggested Jessica.  
  
"That sounds pretty corny," Richard murmured.  
  
"I actually like it," David said.  
  
"That's only because she's your wife," Carmen blurted.  
  
"Godzilla X sounds pretty cool and high-tech if you ask me," the military advisor said.  
  
"Then its official, Godzilla X is the name of the new Godzilla!" David announced. 


	5. Gigan and Megalon

Hong Kong That morning  
  
Godzilla X awoke from her slumber as the sun rose. She stood and yawned, then,

suddenly she felt something calling her from beneath her feet. X looked at the ground and found

nothing unusual, but the calling did not cease. Her curiosity getting the better of her Godzilla

kneeled down and began to dig furiously.

Her claws were a blur, creating a cloud of dirt and rock as she burrowed into the ground.

Finally her claws scratched against something harder than the dirt. Godzilla X felt around and

found the object to be huge and oval shaped. X dug around the object until it was unearthed

enough for her to pull out. She grabbed the edge of the massive oval and pulled. Godzilla X

struggled to pull the object out before her mutant strength began to take effect. Her muscles

flexed and then she yanked the thing out of the ground, using more strength than she actually

wanted to. The object slipped from X's hands and flew over her head, landing on her tail. She

yelped and snatched her snake-like tail from under the oval, causing it to roll for a moment.

Godzilla X examined the oval shape. It appeared to be a massive, blue- white egg. It was

half as tall as her and just as long. The unusual calling ceased, but X knew it had come from this

egg. She decided to protect the egg until it hatched, just to see what came out.

EDF HQ A few minutes later

"Chief, it appears Godzilla X has pulled a Mothra egg from the ground," Carmen

announced.

"Should we try to destroy it sir?" one of the military commanders asked.

"Mothra is one of the least violent monsters," David said.

"X might just eat it as soon as it comes out," Jessica said.

"Cruel but likely," said Richard.

The silence that followed was quickly broken by a loud beeping from David's control

panel. He tapped a button opening communications with the personal in the massive control

room.

"Chief, we believe we've intercepted a message from one of the spaceships to the mother

ship. It's very similar to our Morse code, so I think it can be translated."

"Get to it then," David ordered.

"I'm uploading the translation now sir."

The center of the window to the command box blurred and became a black screen. A

minute later words began scrolling across it.  
  
ORGA NINE-ONE-NINE TO STARIAN BASE SHIP FIVE-ZERO-FIVE

TARGET PLANET NATIVES: HUMANS/EARTHLINGS/HOMO SAPIENS

TARGET PLANET DESIGNATION: FIVE-SIXTY-NINE-ELEVEN/EARTH/TERRA

OBJECTIVES: FIND SENTIENT LIFE (COMPLETE)

FIND ABNORMAL LIFE (COMPLETE)

COLLECT INFORMATION OF SENTIEN AND ABNORMAL LIFE (COMPLETE)

WAITING FOR FINAL ORDER TO DESTROY SENTIENT LIFE

ABNORMAL LIFE CLASSIFIED AS MONSTER TEN.

ORGA NINE-ONE-NINE CALCULATES MONSTER SIX AND SEVEN ARE

BEST SUITED FOR

MONSTER TEN.

PLANET HAS ENCOUNTERED MONSTER ZERO, ONE, TWO, AND MONSTER

AMRAGEDDON. PLANETARY DEFENSES SUITED FOR COMBAT AGAINST

MONSTER ONE AND TWO, MONSTERS EVELEN, TWELVE, AND THIRTEEN.

MONSTER SEVEN MAY EXPIERENCE LIMITED DANGER

AGAINST TARGET PLANET DEFENSES

ORGA NINE-ONE-NINE HAS FOUND CONTROL CENTER FOR PLANETARY

DEFENSES,

SUGGESTS ACQUISITION OF CONTROL CENTER.

ORGA-NINE-ONE-NINE END REPORT

"Well that's interesting," Jessica said.

"We may want to elevate our alert status," a military advisor suggested.

"You're right. I want the entire planet on alert level ten," David said.

"So, they're called Starians," Richard said.

"And those silver ships must be the Orgas," Carmen added.

"We might want to communicate with them before this turns into a full scale war," Richard

suggested.

"Uh, oh, that yellow light field is appearing again," Carmen noticed.

In orbit another yellow light field began to appear near the starship. The field expanded

collapsed as before, but this time a three- point starship did not appear. Two light blue

diamonds had appeared instead. Immediately they speed towards the Earth, descending upon

northern China.

Northern China Coast

Godzilla speedily exited the water and marched onto land. He then began walking

southwest furiously. He was making a beeline towards Godzilla X in Hong Kong, so determined

to reach there he ignored the oceanic route.

A loud thunder sounded from above, but Godzilla ignored it. He even ignored the two

diamonds that zoomed overhead. Each diamond circled above Godzilla the hovered a few

hundred yards in front of him. Godzilla finally took notice of the diamonds and halted his march.

Each diamond began flashing from within, and then suddenly exploded, the shards

vaporizing instantly. Godzilla took on a defensive stance, knowing something had come to block

his journey.

The cloud of fire began to lift and it revealed two cybernetic monsters. Both stood at a

hundred and fifty feet, but both were vastly different. One of the cyborgs had a small head with a

forward curved horn on the crown, and a beak-like metal mouth with mandibles. A single, red

eye went across its face. A massive, tan fin lined its back along with small spikes on either side.

Its torso was a mix of yellow and green scales and silver metal. A series of curved spikes lined

its chest. Its two arms ended in curved spikes, along with its legs. Its long green and yellow tail

had a metal stinger on the end, curving like the claws. It roared a long, shrill call.

The other cyborg had a less lean and metallic body. Its bulbous head contained two, huge,

multifaceted, orange eyes. Its mouth was a vertical set of teeth. A star-like horn extended from

the top of its head. Its torso was covered in brown scales and its back had multicolored beetle-

like wings. Instead of curved claws this monster had drills on each arm. Its legs lead to two-toed

feet. It had a short, stubby tail, and roared a short squawk.

Godzilla, who had no time for distractions, powered an atomic heat beam. He fired the ray

at the cyclops monster. Just before the beam struck it the cyborg leapt from the ground and

began flying with no apparent propulsion. The drill creature roared and charged at Godzilla, its

drills spinning. Godzilla grabbed one of the drills and had his had ripped to shreds. The other

drill punctured Godzilla's chest. Green blood spurted from around the drill. Godzilla used his remaining hand to punch the monster's multifaceted eye. The globe burst in a cloud of orange

goop. It stumbled back, stopping the spinning of its drills. It opened its wings and flew into the

air.

Godzilla began to charge another heat beam, but was interrupted when the other monster

flew in from behind. The spikes on its chest had begun spinning, roaring like chainsaw. It

chainsaw cut into Godzilla's head, creating a gush of blood.

The cyborg monsters landed side by side while Godzilla regenerated. The drill monster's

star horn began to glow. Lighting-like bolts flew from the star, striking Godzilla's body at several

points. Smoke rose from where the bolts struck and caused searing pain throughout Godzilla's

body.

A thin, red energy ray flew from the curved horn on the cylcops monster. The beam cut

into Godzilla's body, creating small but painful wound. The mutant dinosaur roared and charged

at the laser firing monster. He collided with the space monster with all his fifty thousand tons.

The creature flew back a few yards and fell on its side. Godzilla then swung his tail at the bug-

like cyborg, causing it to fall on its back. Godzilla then fired a heat beam at the drill monster. The

creature was engulfed in the resulting explosion, but somehow survived. It flew out of the fireball

and into the sky.

The remaining monster stood and charged at Godzilla. Instead of crashing into the larger

creature it stopped and hammered its curved claws into Godzilla's chest, creating deep bloody

wounds. Godzilla kicked the monster between the legs, lifting it into the air. Instead of falling the

cyborg decided to retreat with its companion, disappearing in the clouds.


End file.
